Sakura's Seduction Missions
by Raisa Kushinada
Summary: WARNING: MANGA SPOILERS. Sasuke has finally come back from his journey of redemption and the original Team 7 has come to welcome him back. Wait... But are they really the original Team 7? Kakashi, their sensei is now Hokage? Naruto is now a member of Anbu! And Haruno Sakura... Is more beautiful than ever. [Maximum of 4-5 chapters to come]
1. Chapter 1 - Sasuke's Arrival

_**Sakura's Seduction Missions?**_

* * *

 **Okay, explanation time (YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THIS). Hi there, I'm Raisa (Amano) Kushinada, this will be my second time ever publishing a FanFiction for the internet people to see. Yes, I know it's been like a whole year since I've updated my story (Sarada's First Kiss), but that was a one-shot in the first place, so I'm very sorry to those people who I have told otherwise. I just couldn't find the inspiration to write anything else and trust me I tried, but I really do appreciate the reviews you all gave to me! They were very nice and placed a smile onto my face :D!**

 **Before you get to read the story, you should know that this is rated 'mature' for a reason. So if you're not comfortable with this kind of thing, 0please do not bother reading this story and then review saying you really don't like the references made in here. Turn away if you are 18 or under please.**

 **P.S I don't really plan on writing a lemon chapter.**

* * *

 **What the story is about:**

 **It is set after the war and everything is at peace (also before Naruto Gaiden). It was before Sasuke and Sakura had Sarada and before Naruto became Hokage, but after Kakashi became Hokage. Sasuke's back for a break of his Journey of Redemption and sees Team 7 once again, but what does he think when he sees Sakura all grown up and beautiful? He does have another goal aside from his Journey of Redemption right?**

 **Roles and such:**

 **Sakura is CEO of the leaf hospital and is also Anbu so in her early-twenties? I don't know how old she was when she had Sarada.**

 **Sasuke is coming back after two or so years of his Journey of Redemption and is also in his early-twenties.**

 **Naruto is dating Hinata and such and also in his early twenties.**

 **Kakashi is Hokage and probably in his late thirties, or even more...**

* * *

Finally. The war was done, Sasuke had come back after two years, Kakashi had become the Hokage and Naruto had become Anbu and so did Sakura... Well, she became part of the Anbu and the CEO of the Leaf Hospital, she was one of the busiest person in the Hidden Leaf village. Her hair had grew long to her waist and she grew more feminine. Her body in general has grown and she has a slender, curvy figure. Many men admired her. When she was a teenager, they pretty much hated the way she punched the living hell out of anyone who tried to get on her. She still did, however her beauty made up for it.

She was more of an Anbu member than a CEO, she had excellent assistants however. When she was in the hospital, she was usually taking care of Tsunade, trying to keep her away from Sake and other alcohol. And believe it or not Kakashi was actually handsome under his mask, when he was promoted to Hokage, he revealed himself and took his mask off. Women now flocked him whenever he took it off.

As Anbu, Sakura had been doing seduction missions. Kakashi asked her if she would be willing to do them, she said yes, being the polite woman she now was. But her purity hasn't been stolen by anyone yet, she had killed them or instantly captured them after they tried to play around with her. She only had eyes and a heart for one person, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura would love no other man, even if he loved someone that was not her, she would want him to be happy and love him from a distance. Now that's true love.

* * *

Sasuke had arrived at the gate and there was Team Seven, right there, waiting for him. Naruto wore his traditional grin on his face as he held his hand out, "Yo! Teme! Welcome home!"

Sasuke smirked and gripped his hand back, "You're loud as always, Dobe."

"Welcome back Sasuke, so how was your journey? And did you do that favour for me?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"The journey was fine, and it's useless but here," Sasuke chucked a light blue book, the last Icha Icha book Jiraya made! Kakashi stared at it and gawked. "Congratulations on becoming Hokage, gomen for not being able to attend." Kakashi paid no attention to Sasuke and continued staring at the book in awe.

"He's still an old pervert though... But I'm gonna be next in line Dattebayo!" Naruto pointed his thumb to his chest as he chuckled feeling pretty proud of himself.

The pink-haired kunoichi finally talked as she smiled angelically to him, "Welcome back, Sasuke!" It was strange in a way because he thought Sakura would be the first to greet him. The dark-haired nin stared at her a little taken back _and_ she said 'Sasuke' and not 'Sasuke-kun'. ' _She's matured… And her hair's grown longer_ ' "Hn." Sasuke stared at Sakura refusing to avert his gaze. He noticed that Sakura was wearing her Anbu uniform and her mask was the side of her face. "So, you're Anbu."

"And CEO of Leaf Hospital!" Naruto blurted out being the outgoing person he was.

"I must say, she must be the strongest kunoichi alive."

She smiled and chuckled at her past teacher's comment, "Kakashi-sensei,you're really exaggerating too much."

Sasuke stared at her longer as she laughed. Sakura finally noticed Sasuke was looking at her and asked, "Something the matter Sasuke?"

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds as he thought of a reasonable answer,"... No."

Kakashi's face brightened up as he thought of an idea, "Since you've come back, how about we all have dinner at a bar, I'll have to pay."

Naruto nodded, "Sounds good to me! If Kakashi-sensei's paying then that's a good sign!"

"That's a great idea Kakashi-sensei, Arigatou! I'll make sure to leave for my mission early then."

"Hn."

Kakashi turned on his heel and began walking,"I have some business to attend to, so I'll be taking my leave now. You can stay at Naruto's for tonight if you want. Have fun, Sasuke. Come to me if you need something," He waved as he walked back to his office.

"I guess I'll be taking my leave as well. See you after my mission, Sasuke, Naruto!"

Sakura leaped away and began her mission. Naruto patted Sasuke's back and began walking to his place, " C'mon you slow poke! I'm not gonna wait all day Dattebayo!"

"Shut up," Sasuke said with obvious annoyance in his voice. He walked to the side of Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto grinned quite lewdly as he talked to Sasuke, "So how about it Sasuke?"

"What."

"Tell me what your impression of Sakura was! She's a lot more prettier now isn't she."

"If you find her so attractive, why don't you ask her out."

"I already am seeing someone, now it's your turn Teme."

"So, who are you seeing."

"Hinata of course! So tell me, what was your first impression of Sakura?"

"She isn't as annoying anymore."

"So you like her? HM? Just admit she's beautiful already! You said you like girls with long hair don't you?"

"I'll admit, she's different. It seems she's matured too."

"Yeah. Ya know, I saw you staring at her back there, you can't hide it."

"Hn."

Naruto leaned in closer as he whispered in his ear, "All that aside, did you know that she's been doing a lot of seduction missions lately?"

"Hah?"

"She's been doing seduction missions as an Anbu, Kakashi-sensei has been asking her."

"' _Seduction missions! What the fuck! So her virginity has been taken? She gave up her first time for a fucking mission!_ ' Hn."

"Kakashi-sensei said that she hasn't had her first time with anyone yet though."

Sasuke grew relieved and Naruto sensed it.

"So you still have a chance Teme!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Uruse, Dobe."

They had arrived at Naruto's apartment, it was a cluster fuck.

"How the fuck do you live like this."

"Well... Sakura was going to stop by tomorrow, so she said she would cook me dinner."

"Don't expect her to clean up after you."

"But Sakura-chan is nice, compared to you. I think she's too good for you Teme. She'd make a good wife to be honest. But I already have a wife planned out, so you can go ahead and ask her."

"I said nothing about marrying her."

"You said nothing about not liking her."

"Well I don-"

"Whatever, keep denying it Teme. You'll see eventually that you're wrong. So, ramen?"

"I'm not eating something as disgusting as that."

"Eh... But ramen is great!"

"I'm going out, I need to ask Kakashi something."

Naruto's head popped out of the kitchen and his mouth was filled with ramen as he talked so his words were muffled, "Sure!"

Sasuke sighed to himself as Naruto stuffed his mouth with Ramen. He was a healthy eater, tomatoes and fruits and vegetables in general. He walked to the Hokage's office and some men scowled as they stared at him. Fortunately, the few people that were waving at him were the rookies. Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm glad you came back!" Ino smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sai grabbed Ino's wrist and glared at Sasuke slightly, "Ino, what are you doing?"

"I'm just welcoming Sasuke-kun back, baka~,"

Rock Lee, the youth expert with his bowl haircut, bowed at a ninety degree angle and said, "Welcome back Sasuke-kun!"

TenTen scolded him. "Lee! Why are you bowing!"

"I show great respect to the man who stole Sakura-chan's heart!"

"Eh!"

She got her paper fan out and smacked Lee with it on his back.

She sighed and looked back to Sasuke and smiled, "Welcome back Sasuke."

Choji was munching on some potato chips and said with a straight face, "Yo."

Shikamaru looked at him with a slight smirk with his hands in his pockets, "How troublesome."

Kiba frowned at Sasuke with his eyebrows furrowed and Akamaru held a defensive pose, "You still piss me off you know."

Sasuke grunted, "I still piss many people off."

Shino said with his monotone voice and straight face under his mask, "How was your journey."

Sasuke's lips parted as he thought for a moment or two, "... Eventful."

Hinata stepped forward and spoke embarrassed, "A-Ano. Where's Naruto-kun?"

"The Dobe's in his apartment eating Ramen. I can't talk long, I need to see Kakashi," Sasuke began walking away to the Hokage's office once again.

Ino waved one last time, "See ya Sasuke-kun!" They all waved him goodbye and went back to their own things.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Sakura's Seduction Missions!**

 **If you'd like to read more of the chapters (that I have already planned and written) then please review and tell me what you thing of this so far ^.^**

 **I'll also apologize for Sakura's OOC-ness ; - ;**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lie

_**Sakura's Seduction Missions**_

* * *

 _ **Chaper 2**_ _ **- The Lie**_

* * *

 **This is a pretty short chapter so I'll briefly apologize for it! I'll also apologize for some form of OOC-ness, I've triple checked and I'm still really sorry if there are any mistakes... I also accept constructive criticism, so please mention any mistakes and I'll update the chapter so it'll be fixed ^.^**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews so far too!**

 **P.S I've noticed a few readers from my previous one-shot (It was rated T) came over to this fanfiction, which is rated M. If you are not comfortable with the references used in the chapters then do not read for your self comfort**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM._**

* * *

Kakashi had the light blue book in his hand as he leaned back in his chair while lewd thoughts whizzed in his head. He had a stack of paperwork next to him. He may be wasting time, but he does the paperwork in mere minutes. Sasuke knocked on his door and Kakashi tried to hide the book under the desk. He placed his elbow on the desk and the palm of his hand on his cheek. He coughed, "Come in."

Sasuke opened the door with a frown, "Some things never change."

Kakashi smiled and flicked his wrist forward as he shifted his body forward on his chair, "It's fine, I'll get the paperwork done in a few minutes."

Sasuke walked to his desk with a darkened expression, "I need to talk to you."

"I expected that you would come. So is it about-"

"Sakura," Sasuke said interrupting Kakashi.

"I figured much…"

"So, is she doing seduction missions."

The former teacher grinned, "And why would you like to know that?"

"I get the right to know."

"And if I don't tell you?"

Sasuke's eyes turned into his purple Mangekyou and banged the desk with his clenched fist.

"Hai, Hai. It was just to test if you were serious or not."

"I'm serious."

The Hokage grinned, "Well, as you saw, Sakura has grown into a fine woman has she not? And there was no other Kunoichi as powerful as her in the Leaf Village so she was a natural choice."

"Why couldn't some slut like-"

"Aa, you shouldn't call your comrades such words. You must truly underestimate Sakura, Sasuke. She's not that little teenage girl you thought she was. She's a respected member of Anbu and a respected CEO of the Leaf Hospital. I'm pretty sure she would be able to make your Mangekyou have a work out, she can certainly make me have one."

"So who has she been killing and capturing."

"Well, some rogue ninjas, the usual. But there is this one person you might want to watch out for, but you shouldn't worr-"

"Who is he."

"Some old experiment of Orochimaru named, Iwao **(OC)** ," Kakashi pulled out a drawer and got a few files out with his picture and abilities, "Says here that he can manipulate shadows and move through objects. Similar to Obito."

"Iwao?"

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"You shouldn't have set Sakura on that mission!

"Sakura is perfectly able to-"

"No she isn't! Sakura doesn't stand one chance against this guy! Iwao was supposed to be dead long before Orochimaru decided to take me in!"

"So you're saying that this, 'Iwao' can completely disable Sakura's chakra?"

"Hai!"

 **A/N: Sorry to interrupt. I know I haven't made Sasuke explain anything about _how_ he can disable Sakura's chakra and stuff, but I'm not really good with that and if I try to make Sasuke explain then it'll just be a cringing piece of crap. Sorry.**

"Oh really now." Kakashi said with half-lidded eyes and tried not to sound sarcastic.

"You need to make Sakura abandon that mission immediately."

"If we send a hawk, it would take around three hours to get to Sakura's location."

"So where is she located."

Kakashi sighed, "The very south of the Hidden Sand Village. Just where the dessert ends. She probably just got there-"

"I can get there in an hour."

"Please don't tell me you plan to get her."

"Hn."

He sighed once again, "Some things never change."

Sasuke opened the window and jumped out. Some paper work fell off the stack and glided to the floor. Kakashi wasn't at all worried. In fact, he lied. He grinned to himself as he got his Icha Icha book out again.

' _Sasuke's gotta admit it to himself already. I don't think any of us can take it any longer_ '

* * *

Sakura had finally arrived at the location. She was still wearing her Anbu uniform: a grey chest plate and black leggings. She had her hair in a high ponytail and her mask to the right side of her face. She wasn't dressed for a seduction mission at all!

She walked into what looked like cave, but turned out to be a hidden HQ.

"Orochimaru-san, do you have what we wanted?"

"Possibly," Orochimaru appeared from a long dark corridor with his creepy smirk.

"Orochimaru-san, I don't really have much time, I have a meeting I need to attend."

"Hai, Hai. You're reunited with Sasuke I know all about it."

"I didn't say anything like that."

Orochimaru sighed with his crackly voice, "Sakura-chan, are you now also in denial?"

"No, I still-"

"Save it for Sasuke. Come, it's quite deep."

Orochimaru waved his hands as he turned around and Sakura awkwardly followed.

"So, where's Karin and Suigetsu."

"Somewhere, probably fucking."

Sakura blushed, "Oh…"

"I hear you're doing _seduction missions_ Sakura."

"N-Not really…"

"Is it because you're failing them?" He chuckled, "You don't seem like the type of woman to play with men."

"It's not like I prefer seduction missions, I do it for Kakashi-sensei because he asks me."

"You sure you're not trying to impress someone? Hm? Sasuke, perhaps?"

"Urusai." They were still walking along a dark long corridor; their footsteps echoing. The walls were covered with spider webs and moss.

"Don't you ever bother to clean up a little?"

"There's really no need, is there."

"It just kinda stinks."

"Blame Karin and Suigetsu."

...

...

...

"We've been walking for about an hour now."

"Well, I did say it was deep. Ah, here it is."

Orochimaru touched the wall at the end of the long corridor and a hidden safe in the stone wall opened. Inside, was a bottle with a green-ish liquid that didn't look exactly appealing.

"Hashirama's remaining cells, you must be making this for something important?"

"Hai."

"I heard you made Sasuke's new arm with his cells."

"I just helped Tsunade-sama."

"How is Tsuna."

"Well... The medicine I'm giving her is making her recover slowly. But you know how she loves her sake…"

Orochimaru's spine tingling laugh echoed and he smiled turning to Sakura, "I see. That's all you wanted? You should be taking your leave now then."

"Ano... Hai. Orochimaru-san?"

"Nani?"

"About Sasuke…"

"Hai?"

"Did he say anything... About me when he was your 'apprentice'…"

"Ah. That. Well... When me and him finally became allies he asked, 'Did you see Sakura by any chance spying the leaf'. I said yes and told him you were beating Naruto to a pulp. You know, he laughed. And called you, 'Annoying'."

"I see... Well... I'll be taking my leave now."

"' _Well Sasuke-kun will be arriving any moment now..._ ' Just follow that corridor and you'll find your way out."

"Arigatou. Sayonara."

"Wait."

"Nani?"

"Tell me one more time. Do you love him."

Sakura parted her lips and then smiled softly, "Of course. I always did and always will, even if he loves someone else who isn't me. If he's happy, I'm happy. Is that all?"

"' _Shit. He's here_ '"

There was a big explosion near the end of the corridor and sunlight beamed in.

"Nani!"

Orochimaru stabbed Sakura's arm with a syringe with paralysis and a nauseating drug and roughly pushed her to the wall causing her to lean against it in pain.

As the dust from the explosion faded away it revealed Sasuke wearing an Anbu uniform and holding a katana with lightning swirling around it. Even his Mangekyou was activated.

"Where's Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, what a pleasant greeting."

"Where. Is. Sakura.".

"Oh? Sakura's here?"

"So is one of your old experiments too, you bastard. Iwao."

"Ah. Him. Actually-"

Sasuke swiped his katana and a lighting bolt darted towards Orochimaru, he just barely dodged it. Sakura was trying to move but she couldn't.

Sakura held her arm tightly, "Sas… uke…"

She felt like hell. Her reflexes were decreased and her Medical Jutsu wouldn't heal the paralysis in her right arm. The nausea was getting to her too.

"Sasuke-kun, I shouldn't be the one you should be fighting. You should be more worried about Sakura than Iwao."

Orochimaru pointed to where Sakura was and she was trying to stand up, leaning against the wall... Currently, Sasuke had tunnel vision and only saw Sakura in pain. He didn't even think about how she got hurt and didn't care in that moment in time. All he thought about was that Sakura was hurt.

Sakura panted as she began to fall, "Sasuke…"

"Sakura!"

He caught Sakura and glared at Orochimaru.

"You deal with Iwao, he isn't my problem anymore."

Sasuke leaped away with Sakura in his arms.

"Tch. Well that was annoying, two Hokage's forcing me to do this was too much."

* * *

Sakura was cold, too cold. Orochimaru had paralyzed her. At that moment, Sasuke was faster than the speed of sound. Sakura shivered and fluttered her eyes open.

"Nani... Sasuke?"

"..."

Sakura closed her eyes again and remained unconscious for approximately thirty minutes.


	3. Chapter 3 - You're drunk, you idiot

_**Sakura's Seduction Missions**_

* * *

 _ **Chaper 3**_ _**-**_ _ **You're drunk, you idiot**_

* * *

 **This will not be the last chapter of SSM and if you want me to make a really short last chapter. I'll apologize for some form of OOC-ness. I also accept constructive criticism, so please mention any mistakes and I'll update the chapter so it'll be fixed ^.^**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews so far again! They've been really helpful!**

 **If you are not comfortable with the mature references used in the chapters please do not read for your self comfort.**

 _ **P.S I'M SO SORRY FOR LETTING YOU GUYS DOWN SO MUCH. SCHOOL HIT ME LIKE A BOMB AND IT'S BEEN LIKE HALF A YEAR. I AM SO SORRY.**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**_

* * *

Sasuke had arrived at the Hidden Leaf hospital with Sakura in his arms and the many nurses on duty were shocked at the motion. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't help but feel worried about Sakura. He _couldn't_ deny it. Somehow, through panting breaths and worry filling his whole mind, Sasuke managed to say the first thing that came to his head.

"Just help her!"

"Sakura-chan?!"

Ino and nurses were immediately coming to Sakura's aid and they put her on an emergency table and quickly went to the nearest emergency room. Suddenly, Tsunade burst through the door and gently pushed the nurses aside.

"Let me handle this."

"Tsunade-sama, you can't strain yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Tsunade placed to her stomach and her hands began glowing green. ' _Honestly Orochimaru, you went too far._ ' Sakura's body began to neutralize. She was fine. Everyone sighed in relief, Tsunade slumped down in a chair coincidentally placed behind her and tried catching her breath. "I miss the days when I could do that everyday... She'll be conscious in ten minutes or something."

"Tsunade-sama, would you like a drink of water?"

"Yes, Sake would be good right about now."

Ino smiled awkwardly, while filling a cup with water.

"I apologize, Uchiha-san, please wait outside," said a nurse.

Sasuke headed outside and sat at the nearest chair to the door. He sighed and put his palm to his head. Why did he feel the need to save Sakura? What was _this_ feeling? If it wasn't himself making him feel confused and uneasy and all the emotions related to that, then what could it possibly be? How... _annoying_.

* * *

Sasuke was still sitting outside the emergency room waiting for Sakura. He glazed his eyes towards the ticking clock near by; it was almost time for the meet up with Naruto and Kakashi as well. He sighed, becoming impatient and strangely irritated by the ticking of the damned clock. The door finally opened and Sakura came out wearing a black tank top with a white, no-sleeved, leather layer above it and keeping it together was a red lace criss-crossing each other. To finish the look, she wore grey leggings and white boots. Her pink, rose-coloured hair was down in a fish-tail plait which complemented her emerald eyes _perfectly_.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Hn," Sasuke had grumbled as if it answered the question fully. Sakura was used to it so she simply ignored it.

"Did you wait for me?"

"... Hn."

"Th-Thank you..." Sakura looked at the clock on a wall and realised they were late for the meeting, "Crap... We're late for the meeting with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto!"

Sasuke stared at her back as she pattered down the stairs and exited the building. Sasuke followed her out.

"Come on Sasuke: we're late!"

She leaped onto another building on her way to the bar. Sasuke followed. _Damn_ , she looked good with that red lace.

* * *

They had both finally arrived at the bar and walked into the building. They had saw Kakashi and Naruto chatting away on a round table in the center of the floor.

"Hoi! Teme, Sakura-chan, you're late."

Sakura sighed as she sat down, "Sorry. Orochimaru kinda did something. Just paralysed me with nausea and stuff."

"Eh? Orochimaru?"

"He stabbed you with a drug of his? That guy should do things more effectively with a fake blood stain or something, he was only supposed to make Sakura _seem_ like she was in a lot of pain."

"What!" The dark-haired nin shouted in protest.

"Oh," Kakashi smiled, "Sasuke-kun~. Sooo, how was that mission?"

"You planned that!?" He angrily banged his clenched fist on the table.

"Possibly. I completely lied to you by saying it was that Iwao guy. Actually, me and Tsunade-sama planned this."

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked in a confused tone.

"So it wasn't a seduction mission!?"

"Seduction Mission? I was only asked to get some cells," the pinkette tilted her head. Sakura soon blushed after realising that Sasuke knew about her secret missions, "And how do you know about _that_!" She had quickly reminded herself that only three people knew about the seduction missions. Those people consisted of one blonde idiot. "Naruto!"

"So you _have_ been doing seduction missions?"

"I've done a few... But... I kinda failed at them..."

"Pfft-. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Teme, I can't believe you believed me!" Naruto tried to hold his laughter in, but eventually he was in a fit of laughter.

"I've been doing them... But... Um... They realise I'm faking it and I and end up knocking them out immediately and capturing them," she scratched her head shyly.

"Well, Sakura, you aren't experienced in that kind of stuff."

Sakura blushed as she shouted, embarrassed, "K-Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura as she blushed. She truly is an innocent woman. Sakura met Sasuke's gaze and noticed him looking.

"W-What is it Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"Um... Why did you come to Orochimaru's place, Sasuke?"

"... Like this bastard said-"

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun~, you shouldn't call your sensei that now~."

"This old man told me that you were planning on killing or capturing a man named Iwao, he could completely disable your chakra. So you would be at a definite disadvantage, therefore-"

"Cut the crap Teme, you just wanted to save Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at Sasuke but he looked away, "R-Really?"

Sasuke hid his cheek with his hand as he blushed. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and raised his hand for an order.

"Excuse me, Madam."

"Yes? Kakashi-sama?"

Kakashi smiled gentlemanly at the woman, "We would like to take our order, please."

She blushed and stuttered as he placed his hand on her arm,"O-Of course, what would you like Kakashi-sama?"

"I would like Sake please."

"Me too Dattebayo!"

"Haruno-san?"

"Jager."

"Uchiha-san?"

"Beer."

"Eh? You'll get drunk Teme."

"I don't have a weak body like you do."

"Is that a challenge Dattebayo!? Waitress-san, I would also like Beer!"

"S-Sure. Please be patient for a couple moments," the waitress bowed and walked away and went behind the counter.

The female Anbu sighed and laughed, "Kakashi-sensei, it's like every woman who talks to you seem to be enjoying that moment to the fullest."

"Well, those are the women who don't know about my secret addiction."

Naruto grinned and chuckled, "Whoever doesn't know about your so called 'secret' should be lucky."

Sakura laughed again, "You really shouldn't have listened to him Sasuke."

"Just to get a dumb book!"

Kakashi shrugged, "It's true. You and Naruto better not get drunk, you might find that actually listening to me may affect you in some bad way."

"Oh yeah! Hey, Teme, tell us about your journey!"

"What about my journey."

"Ya know, places you went, things you saw, people you met."

"Well I did a few missions for other villages. I saw your Jinchuriki friend." He said the word _friend_ so easily now. Sakura prevented a smile snaking up her lips.

The nine tails Jinchuriki grinned, "Really? How's Bee doin'?"

"Meditating under a waterfall with the 8-tails."

...

"O-Oh..."

"Did you go anywhere else, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, avoiding the previous question.

"Well... There were these rogue ninjas invading a village in the west, so I helped them out."

"So you beat them up?" Naruto interrupted.

"You shouldn't expect any less from me. The villagers thanked me and they offered some of their crops that they grew, but they only had so little, I refused."

Sakura smiled widely feeling proud of Sasuke, "That's really kind of you Sasuke!"

"... Hn."

The waitress came back with a tray of drinks.

"Sake, two beers and Jager. Is that all?"

The hokage grinned and touched her arm again, "For now. Thank you."

"A-Any time Kakashi-sama."

The Waitress went away once again and went behind the bar counter.

"You're starting with Jager? That's surprising."

Naruto gave Sakura _that_ look when you're going to say something embarrassing about her, "I thought you would drink something like Sake. Because you're a heavy drinker."

"I'm not a heavy drinker! You and Ino just forced me to drink a full bottle of Sake!"

"You tried to kiss Bushy brows!" He laughed loudly surprising other people around them.

"I was drunk because of you!"

Their sensei chuckled remembering the moment, "Then you slapped Sai."

"Because I avoided Naruto. Can we talk about something else now?"

Sasuke grinned to himself. ' _What would Sakura look like if she was drunk?'_ He gulped down his first shot. The alcohol was hot and cold in his body, it felt good to drink again. Sakura took her shot and sighed, satisfied,"Orochimaru-san really pissed me off."

"Hinata's coming over tomorrow too, I'm so happy..." He had tears in his eyes as he daydreamed about the food she would make for him, "Oh. Sakura-chan, are you still coming tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately I can't, I have an early mission and I wouldn't want to interrupt you two."

"You know I can cancel that early mission for you Sakura?"

"I'm fine, but thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi and Naruto both took their shots. Sasuke was already on his second one.

"So, what happened while I was away," the usually silent Sasuke asked.

"Well, in terms of dating, I'm dating Hinata, Sai is dating Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji met Kirui a year ago and now they're dating, OH and ya know Kiba? He's planning on asking Tamaki the cat girl out! Who knew opposites attract?

Sakura grinned mischievously, "Aren't you missing someone Naruto?"

Naruto stared at the table as he placed one finger on his chin pondering, "Hm? I don't think so, I know _you_ don't have a boyfriend Sakura-chan."

"Well, gee, _thanks_." Sakura smirked, "But in all seriousness, I think Kakashi-sensei has a girlfriend~."

Kakashi put down his drink in shock, "Wait. Me?"

"Kakashi-sensei? With who? There are endless possibilities with him."

"Who did I, Sasuke and you saw Kakashi-sensei kissing under a tree pretty much over 10 years ago, hah?"

The blonde-haired ninja continuously tapped his chin as he thought of different pairings, "Eh... Ah... Ah ha! Hanare-san!"

"Look I didn't-"

"You can't hide it Kakashi-sensei, I saw Hanare-san stepping into your office at _6am_ two days ago and then go out at _10pm_ at night. I wonder what she was doing?"

The steel Hokage, who never blushed, blushed as he desperately scoured for an excuse, "Sh-She was reporting for a mission."

Good thing Kakashi had a mask on, he would never hear the end of it if they saw him blushing.

"She wasn't in her Anbu uniform."

"Ah... Eh.. Ahahaha…" A cold sweat dripped down the back of Kakashi's neck as he scratched his head giving up with his excuses.

"So you are seeing Hanare-san! I knew it right from the start Dattebayo!"

The white-haired Hokage sighed, "I seriously can't hide anything from you guys... I'm starting to let my guard down, I'm getting old."

Sasuke smirked after taking another shot, "Clearly not old enough if you're reading M rated books."

Everyone laughed at Sasuke's joke.

She gulped one shot down and she felt refreshed.

"Ah. That felt good, after a long day, I feel like utter crap…"

Sakura sighed to herself and put her palm to her hand. Naruto shared eye contact with Kakashi and he grinned. Oh, this was another one of their ' _get-Sasuke-and-Sakura'-together_ ' plans.

"You must be feeling bad Sakura-chan, why don't you have some more, a couple more shots won't hurt."

"Well... If you insist."

Kakashi poured another shot for Sakura and she gulped it down, a blush was _already_ starting to form on her cheek.

Sakura grinned, "It feels great to drink after a long day 'cause I feel like crap."

"Didn't you already say something like that Sakura-chan?"

She laughed softly, "Probably something similar to that."

Sakura poured herself a shot and gulped it down.

A notice-able blush appeared on her cheek as she considered another one, "Another one for luck?"

Kakashi tilted his head and smiled, "It won't hurt."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Of course they were trying to get her drunk! For what reason though, he didn't know. He just ignored them and took another shot, but he couldn't help but feel slightly concerned.

"Two more would be fine... Shannaro!"

Naruto and Kakashi poured her two more shots. That's when Sakura started to actually get drunk.

"Ahhhhh. That felt good. I haven't been getting any more Seduction Missions lately so I feel really bored. I might go find a guy to go spend the night with."

That almost got Sasuke choking, he almost spit out the shot he was drinking. He coughed silently and glared at Naruto.

"You want more Seduction Missions Sakura-chan? Why don't you just ask Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hey, Kakashi. Give me more Seduction Missions will you. My body isn't just for show," she winked and placed her palm on her cheek and her elbow on the table.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, I'll give you more Seduction Missions. But this is really unlike you, I thought you were like the more innocent type of girl?"

"Hah. Where did you get that from? Ino-bitch? Please, she's the goody-two-shoes."

Naruto whispered to Kakashi, placing a hand in front of his mouth so Sasuke couldn't lip read, "Kakashi-sensei, it's like Sakura is a whole different person."

Sasuke wanted to punch himself. He couldn't stand hearing Sakura acting like a stuck-up whore.

"Sasuke-kun~. Why don't you join the conversation?"

She called him 'Sasuke-kun'. 'Sasuke-KUN', no, she was drunk, that was just the drink talking.

"I prefer to stay out of it."

"But Sasuke-kun~, it's no fun without you."

"It's probably a lot more fun without me."

"Hmph. Always playing hard to get."

Sakura went back to talking to Naruto and Kakashi in her drunk phase. Sasuke wanted to kill himself right there. He mentally face palmed himself. When Sakura got an idea, she called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~."

Sasuke turned around to face her.

"What," Sasuke said with clear annoyance in his tone of voice.

Sakura inched closer to Sasuke, she had a blush on her face and she was fussing with her hair and she looked at Sasuke with _'that'_ look in her eyes. It looked like she was back to her original self again, but obviously that wasn't correct when... _SAKURA KISSED SASUKE!_ Even Naruto and Kakashi were surprised! Sakura pushed her lips onto Sasuke's and he grew wide-eyed. He obviously pushed her away from shock, but her soft lips felt good on his...

"A-A-A-Ah... Sakura-chan d-d-d-d-did you just."

"She kissed Sasuke... Haruno Sakura kissed Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…"

"Are you drunk!"

"I-I... I don't know."

"You were just being a slut a few minutes ago and now you're acting as if nothing happened!"

"S-Slut?"

"W-Who knew that would happen…"

"You planned on getting her drunk!"

"Uhh... I thought Sakura-chan would make fun of you Teme, but I didn't think she would kiss you... Dattebayo…"

"Y-You got me drunk again! I k-kissed Sasuke? YOU GOT ME DRUNK AGAIN! SHANNARO!"

Sakura concentrated her chakra into her fist and punch Naruto and he was launched at a wall and he broke it.

"S-Sakura... Y-You know I'm going to have to pay for that."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Sakura's Seduction Missions! ^3^ I think this chapter was bigger than the others. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I'm really, really, really, really, really SORRY! T^T I know I haven't updated in literally half a year! (Lame excuse alert *beep* *beep*) I've just had no dedication and effort to write about anything at all.**

 **Either way, I finished the chapter and I'm fixing the fourth one to match you guys' really helpful reviews! And I totally agree with you guys, the japanese is totally off putting. I've realised after reading this after a long time. I think I just really liked imagining them saying it in japanese xD.**

 **Review responses (from Chapt 2) :**

 **Dreamsandfaiths:** Thank you! Here is the really late update xD.

 **Sophie:** I'll just say I have updated this as soon as I could have xD. But thank you!

 **AshUzumaki905:** Yes! I've always thought it would be good if Orochimaru shipped them since when they became allies xD. Thank you~.

 **Chaseyn:** Here's your chapter! Thank you!

 **Guest:** Thank you very much, whoever you are! I really appreciate your constructive criticism. Your review made my day when I read it. I tried to incorporate the more feelings and such but I think I was thinking too hard about. I hope you'll review again and tell me if I did okay on it~.

 **Someone:** Thank you for your review and opinion! I hope you enjoyed it~!

 **Lady Yori:** Thank you~!

 **Again, I'm sorry and I hope you'll stick with me when I finally finish this! :D I love you all~ _I beg you with my knees on the floor and my head bowing at your feet! Please review so you guys haven't given up on me ; - ;_**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Feeling of Love

Sakura's Seduction Missions

* * *

Chaper 4 \- The Feeling of Love

* * *

This will possibly be the last chapter of SSM. I will say this many, many times. Reviews. Are. Amazing. Even if it's like a year later after my last update, I will love every single part of your review even if it something simple like, "It was great" or "I liked it!" or "Please update soon ^^". They always make me happy and always give me the motivation to write it (even if it's a year after).

If you are not comfortable with the mature references used in the chapters please do not read for your self comfort.

* * *

Naruto was being wrapped in bandages by Sakura, she used her Medical Jutsu to heal him, despite the feeling of absolute rage. Kakashi had been crying mentally on the inside as he got his wallet out and paid for the damage done to the owner of the bar. Sasuke just sighed with his hand on his cheek sitting next to the idiotic blonde.

"Tch. Seriously Naruto, if you hadn't gotten me drunk you wouldn't be in this mess," Sakura clicked her tongue with an annoyed expression.

"Are you still drunk Sakura-chan? Your face is still red."

Sasuke and Sakura suddenly met eye contact and she blushed even more, she freakin' kissed Sasuke. She's gonna classify that as her first kiss.

"Ah. I'm so pissed off. I can't believe you let me get drunk so I could… kiss Sasuke…" She muttered the last part.

"But you were pleased about it."

"I-I wasn't pleased! Shut up before I hit you again."

Sakura tried to ignore Sasuke, she couldn't even look at him: she was blushing like crazy and she knew it. Sasuke just stared at her, he smirked to himself after seeing her blush so furiously even though it was ' _just a kiss'_.

"So. That's another side of Sakura I haven't seen before."

"Teme, you should see her when she drinks a whole bottle of sake."

The medical kunoichi patted his back, "There, don't go training tomorrow unless you want to dislocate your jaw again."

"I was gonna training with Hinata-chan too…"

"I'll tell her that I punched you so it'll be fine."

"Horray…"

Kakashi walked over to his former students.

"Well, most of my money's gone... I suppose I'll see you kids later. Oh wait, Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I'll be expecting some exciting news tomorrow."

"What kind of news?"

"You'll know it when you hear it. See ya."

"See ya Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn."

Kakashi walked back to his office, to complete the remaining stacks of paperwork and left Team 7.

"Sigh… I guess I'll be going too guys! Thanks Sakura. Bye~!"

Naruto got up and left too, which left the enigmatic pair.

"Um... I'll see you around, Sasuke."

Sakura turned back, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Let me walk you home."

"O-Oh uh… Sure?"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were walking side by side and they were mostly silent… Just kidding, they were _silent_ and to be honest, it was quite awkward too. Sakura was still embarrassed about their accidental kiss so she couldn't even bring herself to even have a glance at Sasuke. But, the Uchiha male just kept on staring at her. He stared at her emerald eyes, her pink soft lips and cherry blossom hair. She was beautiful, inside and out. If only he could just classify that to himself. Sakura had finally felt his gaze on her and she looked toward him.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to make the situation less strange.

"..." he replied with silence, thus making the scenario even more awkward than it needed to be.

A couple of minutes passed and they were in a state of deadly silence once again. How long was it until she arrived at her stupid home? Ah. There it is! Sakura had looked over to Sasuke and reached out to turn the knob of her door. "I guess I'll-."

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted her and gripped her wrist and made her face him. The tone of his voice was low but sultry.

Sakura looked into his eyes with a confused expression, "Do you need something?"

"I need to talk to you," He looked into her eyes with a hardened expression.

"What is it?"

Sasuke sighed softly and looked to the ground, "As you know… My clan, the Uchiha clan had been slaughtered a long time ago."

"Yes, but why are you bringing this up?" Still confused at what Sasuke was trying to say, she had asked with an unclear expression.

"... I wanted to avenge my clan and kill the person who slaughtered them, mercilessly. And I did. I killed my brother Itachi. I have gathered my thoughts during my journey of redemption… and I've come to a decision. I want to rebuild the Uchiha clan. I need to change the negative view that other have of it… I've realised, after such a long time that I've had these _emotions_ that I feel for you." Sasuke gripped both of his hands onto Sakura's slender, small ones as he, who was usually very silent and would not open up so easily, let his words flow freely.

Sakura gasped as she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Will you marry me… and show me how to understand the feeling of love?"

Sakura placed the palm of her hand to her mouth. She was overwhelmed: Uchiha Sasuke had just asked to marry her. And he said he wanted to rebuild the Uchiha clan! That means... Just the thought of it made her dizzy.

"Know that I may not be there. I'll be atoning for my countless sins to be the man that you deserve," it was as if Sasuke was trying to convince Sakura not to say yes, for her own benefit.

Sakura just grinned, giddily, and leaned into Sasuke and kissed him on the balls of her feet.

She just smiled softly, but you could tell overwhelming happiness was radiating off of her, "Of course."

Sasuke smiled and placed his forehead on hers.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sasuke placed his lips onto Sakura's it was a affectionate sweet kiss. Sasuke reached out his hand and opened the door. With his other hand, he wrapped it around Sakura's waist… Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck...

* * *

 **And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic and if you would like for me to write more, then please do ask.**

 **Please, please, please review and tell me what you think about it. 3**


End file.
